Ceej
by GailTheFish
Summary: The simple utterance of his favourite nickname in that drawl was enough to drive CJ crazy. CJ/Toby one-shot.


It had been a long day for the White House senior staffers yet it was only 4pm when Sam, CJ and Toby sat gathered in Josh's office as the four of them argued over a policy announcement.

"I'm telling you, if we're too vague I'll be bombarded with questions and it'll be a mess." CJ exclaimed.

"Your job is to handle the press, CJ!" Josh told her.

"You can't talk to me about handling the press, Mr Secret Plan to Fight Inflation." She retorted.

"CJ's right." Sam nodded. "If we're clear about our initiatives then they can't confuse stats when rumour instead of truth circulates."

"Thank you, Spanky." CJ gestured to emphasise her point.

"Well what do you propose we tell them?" Toby asked.

"We can't give too much away, but make the groundwork clear and indicate that we have our goals. Separate from Republican too." Josh piped up.

"I was asking CJ…" Toby muttered.

"Josh, we need to display bipartisanship here!" CJ cried.

"They didn't though." Sam said.

"Exactly!" Josh agreed.

"But if we convey the notion that our work included efforts to reach out to the GOP, they can't get mad for us taking all of the credit." She stated.

"CJ, they'll do that regardless of how you word it." Toby responded.

"Oh I swear to God for once in my life I would like to announce a bill or an agenda on behalf of this party that didn't include these ridiculous meetings. Why can't we function as a government without opposing parties bitching their way through the media?! This shouldn't be how politics is played!" CJ was growing furious, the others slightly worried at her outburst.

"Ceej…" Toby whined softly. The look on CJ's face was not one the others anticipated: she appeared to have softened completely, her eyes flashing with passion.

"Toby, don't." she almost moaned in response.

"Why?" he questioned, not backing down. Josh and Sam confused exchanged glances at the new, almost charged, atmosphere.

Suddenly, CJ became aware of her surroundings. "Oh look at the time. I need to brief!" she declared, and dashed out.

"What the hell was that - ?" Sam started but Toby's death stare cut him off; Josh just shrugged.

* * *

Later that evening, Toby found himself standing outside CJ's office. He knocked and she called him in.

"What was that little display earlier?" he anxiously chuckled as he stepped in.

"You know I can't resist you when you call me that." CJ muttered.

"Well you didn't have to run out quite so dramatically." He countered quietly, standing in front of her desk.

"Did you want me to jump you in front of those two idiots?" she smirked.

"You could always jump me now?" he teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tobus." CJ replied, already walking around to beside him.

She pulled him in for a kiss which he quickly returned. He grabbed her hips as the kiss deepened and her hands found his ass, squeezing and causing him to moan into her mouth.

"We shouldn't do this here." Toby managed to get out between kisses.

"You're not getting me riled up again for nothing, Ziegler." She responded, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor behind him. She then led him onto the couch, sitting him down and straddling his thighs.

They made out for several minutes, kisses becoming hotter and faster, tongues duelling with one another as they took in each other's taste and the soft of their lips.

He undid his tie, trying not to break their kiss, as CJ shrugged off her own jacket and began to unbutton her blouse.

Toby moved his hands to the sheer fabric, unbuttoning the buttons himself and taking in the flush of her chest.

She responded by unbuttoning his shirt and bringing it out from his trousers, before easing it off him and discarding it on the floor behind her.

He began fondling her breasts through the silk of her bra as she palmed his chest, groaning as she felt his erection straining through his trousers.

She began un-buckling his belt and realised her skirt was in the way too, so pulled the zipper down and broke their contact to shimmy out of it.

He took the opportunity to step out of his own pants and shoes, thankful CJ wasn't wearing pantyhose.

Pulling her back onto his lap, he revelled in her beauty and kissed her hard on the mouth, bringing his hands to unclasp her bra.

She let it fall and arched her back in pleasure as Toby took her right breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue and using his calloused fingers to tease her left nipple.

He growled as she began stroking his erection through his boxers, teasing him with her fingers. She surprised him by stepping off of him completely, now towering over him.

She grinned devilishly at him before crouching in front of him, pulling his boxers off his hips, relieving his hard cock.

CJ took him in her mouth immediately, eliciting deep moans from Toby who began running his fingers through her hair as she increased her pace and began running her tongue along the underside of his dick.

He was close to coming there and then as she continued to blow him but didn't want to finish right there. All thoughts became incoherent however as CJ's actions grew quicker still and he shuddered in ecstasy, releasing himself into her mouth and calling her name.

She barely had a chance to face him before he pulled her onto the couch, positioning her so he could dip his fingers into her dripping folds. He smirked at her complete arousal and began pumping two fingers into her.

"Toby, I'm close." She gasped and he added another finger as well as applying pressure to her clit with his thumb.

Her moans turned into pants and he noticed she had begun toying with her own nipples as her climax became imminent.

She clenched and trembled around him as she came; he leaned over and covered her mouth with his to calm the yelling of obscenities as she twitched beneath his fingers.

* * *

Suddenly, the pair were brought out of their stupor by the knocks that pounded on CJ's office door.

"Shit." She whispered, pushing Toby into a sitting position. "Who is it?" she called hesitantly.

"CJ?" Carol called back. "Josh needs you."

"I'll be two minutes!" CJ exclaimed as she began redressing. Toby simply gazed at her.

"I'll fucking kill Josh." He sighed, gesturing at his hardness.

"Oh Tobus, go sort it out in your own office." She chuckled and tossed him his clothes.

"I'm still going to kill him." Toby insisted, pouting as he put his clothes back on.

CJ walked over and kissed him passionately before smoothing her skirt and stepping into her heels.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as he moved a stray hair behind her ear.

"Come to my place tonight." She smirked, heading towards her office door.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely finishing this up," he gesticulated in the space between them.

"See ya, Pokey." She opened the door.

"Yeah, Ceej." He winked.

She grinned and headed out. Toby followed behind her hoping that no-one would scrutinize the looks on their faces, but with the promise of that night, not really caring as he made his way back to his own office.


End file.
